Harry Potter and the Guardains
by Lady Ami
Summary: Harry potter and co gets five american students and Harry thinks Sirius knows something about one them(Sligh mix of dogma)


Harry Potter and the Guardians  
  
By Lady Ami  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to it same goes to Dogma. I have no claims on the songs used so suing me is a waste of time.  
  
Storyline-Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his fifth year...Hogwarts also gets some new students and a new Defense against the Dark art teacher. But there coming brings weird happenings at Hogwarts. Does one of the new students know how to stop it? Do Snape and Black know this student? (Slight mix of Dogma in here)  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
DREAMS  
  
"Get out of my way, girl!" said a voice. Cold, hard.  
  
"I will not move. You can't make me. I will not let you hurt him," said another voice. A girl's voice, very clam and unwavering.  
  
"Very well.... if you are not with me, then you are against me," said the cold, hard voice. A green light flashed and the girl screamed. Harry sat up with a jolt. Sweat was running down his face and his scar was burning with pain. He didn't see who was arguing in his dream, but whoever the girl was Harry was sure she had been killed protecting someone. Who was she protecting though? Him? Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. 2:00 am.  
  
"I've been 15 for two hours and slept right through it," thought Harry opening the window for some fresh air. He looked out to see Hedwig flying right towards him carrying a stack of small letters. One from Hermione, one from Ron, and one from his Godfather, Sirius Black. Harry opened his letter first.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I hope you're well. Hiding where I am is much easier than being on the run.  
  
Harry smiled; Sirius was on the run from the Ministry of Magic and the Dementors of Azkaban. They all thought he was working with Lord Voldermort and had killed Harry's parents and about a dozen Muggles. Sirius wasn't at fault for any of this. Peter Pettigrew, who was really responsible for the death of his parents, framed him. The last Harry knew Sirius was hiding with Remus Lupin.  
  
"I' m sending you this book of hand magic spells. This is in case you ever end up somewhere without your wand. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry opened the package to find a green book with gold lettering. Spells for the Hand. Harry smiled and put the book on the night table and went to open Ron's letter.  
  
Hey Harry  
  
I hope the Muggles are treating you are all right. Dad got promoted to Head of Muggle Protection. Mum is really proud of him. Dad really didn't want to leave...but since Fudge isn't taking what happened at the end of the year seriously dad didn't have a choice.  
  
Harry sighed. He really wanted to block what happen last year out of his mind. The death of Cedric Diggory still was weighing heavy on his mind.  
  
I heard some really good news though. Dad mentioned something about some foreign students from the States coming to Hogwarts. Who knows... we may have another Veela. I hope you have a happy birthday. I'm going to Diagon Alley Thursday. I'll have dad pick you up. I promise we won't use Floo power this time.  
  
Harry had to laugh to himself. Last year Mr. Weasley had come to pick him up for the Quidditch world cup and got stuck in the chimney and blew part of the Dursley's living room away.  
  
I hope too see you soon.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S  
  
Hermione is still out of the country with Krum. She says she'll be back before school starts. She was made a prefect for this year.  
  
Harry put the letter aside and opened Hermione's letter.  
  
Hi Harry  
  
I hope you're ok. Viktor and I are having a really great time. He's showed me lots of historical sites around Bulgaria. Viktor is going to be staying with the Quidditch team. Which is kind of sad because he's really smart. Did you here the rumor about the exchange students? I hope it's true, it would be nice to find out how others school's work. I'll see you soon  
  
Love Hermione  
  
P.S. I was made a prefect this year. But don't think you I'm going to let you break rules.  
  
Harry put the letters on his nightstand and lay down. New students? This next year could be interesting. He yawned and looked at his alarm clock. 3:30 am. He took off his glasses and went back to sleep and the dream returned.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
RETURN TO THE KNIGHT BUS  
  
The next day Harry told the Dursley's that Mr. Weasley would be picking him up so he could go to London. Uncle Vernon went three shades of red.  
  
"HE'S NOT COMING TO THIS HOUSE AGAIN!"  
  
Dudley looked up from his breakfast, fearful. Last year Dudley took a toffee from Ron's brothers; Fred and George, and ended up with a tongue four feet long.  
  
"He's coming one way or another," said Harry.  
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY BOY!!!"  
  
"Fine then, I'll just write Sirius and he'll come get me," said Harry scooting away from the table.  
  
"That's your Godfather?!" asked Uncle Vernon fearfully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright. Write them back and tell them to come and get you. But this time they're not to use the fireplace! It cost us a bloody fortune to fix the living room before!"  
  
Three days later Harry had his trunk packed and was waiting for Mr.Weasely.  
  
"How's he getting here?" asked Aunt Petunia looking out the window.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry looking at the clock. It was almost seven o' clock.  
  
"He better not be coming by a broom! Because I swear if he does and the neighbors see him I won't care what your godfather does, I'll knock you out," said Vernon. Harry looked out the window for a sign of Mr. Weasley. Suddenly Harry heard an all to familiar BANG. He looked out to see the Knight Bus pull up to the Dursley's house.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" screamed Vernon.  
  
"The Knight Bus," said Harry shortly, and with that he took his trunk and walked outside before Mr. Weasley could even get to the door.  
  
"Oh hello, Harry," said Mr. Weasley looking surprised that Harry hadn't let him get to the door. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were peeking outside through the curtains at Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I'm ready," said Harry.  
  
"Oh.... right," said Mr. Weasley looking at the Dursley's. Mr. Weasley picked up Harry's trunk and hauled it to the Knight Bus.  
  
"Ern! Ern! Come look oo's back? It's 'Arry Potter. 'Ello," said Stan. Harry shook his head. He remembered in his third year when he ran away on the Knight Bus after blowing up his Aunt Marge.  
  
"Hi Stan," said Harry getting on the bus. Stan took the trunk from Mr. Weasley and loaded it on the bus.  
  
"All right Ern. Let's go," said Stan. Ern put the bus into drive. BANG! Harry and Mr. Weasley were thrown back and the bus was suddenly driving through Liverpool. Mr. Weasley sat up and looked at Harry.  
  
"So how are you?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Fine. I heard you got promoted."  
  
"Yes. Head of Muggle Protection. It's different, but I like it," he said.  
  
"Is it true that we have new exchange students?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. The Ministry of Magic has been working overtime for months trying to fit the students in. They're all from one school and they'll be taking classes at Hogwarts, unlike last year when the schools stayed to themselves. They're from the States...so we had to make tons of arrangements...How would they get here.... how many...which house will they be in? It's been crazy."  
  
"What houses WILL they be in?" asked Harry.  
  
"We'll let the Sorting Hat figure that out."  
  
"How many are coming?"  
  
"Five. Three girls, two boys. All fifth years too." said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Hey...this stop?" asked Stan. The Knight Bus was in front of the Burrow.  
  
"Yes," said Mr. Weasley. Stan and Mr. Weasley unloaded Harry's trunk.  
  
"See you around 'Arry," said Stan. With that the Knight Bus took off. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred and George came out.  
  
"It's good to see you dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she gave Harry a hug.  
  
"How was your trip?" asked Ron  
  
"It was different," said Harry. They went in the house; Ginny was mixing a bowl of cake mix.  
  
"Oh hi, Harry," she said. This was a shock. Ginny usually went to pieces around Harry, but now she was cool and collected.  
  
"Where's Percy?" asked Harry.  
  
"He's with Penelope's family for the summer. He's planning to pop the question to her," said Fred.  
  
"You don't know that yet," said Mr. Weasley putting out plates for dinner.  
  
"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow around noon, so I hope you have your list ready," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"But Mum.... we haven't got them yet," said George. At that moment an owl flew in bearing five Hogwart's letters.  
  
"You do now," said Mr. Weasley. Harry opened his letter.  
  
Fifth years will require:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5  
  
By Miranda Goshawk  
  
Dowsing and You  
  
By Payton Channing  
  
Spirits and their Meanings  
  
By Karissa Rowe  
  
Care of Dragons, and Other Winged Creatures  
  
By Lisa Deerfield  
  
Poisons and their Antidotes  
  
By Kyle Corpus and Summer Baptise  
  
History of Magic, Grade 5  
  
By Shelly Martin  
  
Past Lives Uncovered  
  
By Eric Leeson  
  
Another letter was enclosed with the list of books  
  
Dear Students  
  
We have five new students from the Untied States coming to our school. We hope that you will show them the respect and kindness that Hogwarts students are known for.  
  
Professor M. McGonagall Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Deputy Headmistress Headmaster  
  
"Wow.... students from the States.... all the pranks we could play on them," said Fred with a sigh.  
  
"You won't play any jokes on those children!!! They're leaving home to see what a good school Hogwarts is and your going to show them just how good it is!" snapped Mr.Weasely.  
  
"Don't worry mum.... we'll be good," said George with his fingers crossed behind his back.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
A RUN IN WITH DESTINY  
  
  
  
The next day Mrs. Weasley was running around trying to get everyone ready to leave.  
  
"We aren't going to use Floo Power this time are we?" asked Harry, warily.  
  
"Oh no....Dad got a new Muggle car. He only took the bus yesterday because mom was using it at the time," said Ron.  
  
"I'm leaving with or without you kids!" bellowed Mrs. Weasley. A few hours later the Weasley and Harry were in Flourish and Blotts picking up books.  
  
"So, are you starting Divinations, Ginny?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes," she said keeping her cool.  
  
"What's up with her.... she's usually a bunch of nerves," he mused silently.  
  
"What's up with Ginny?" Harry asked as he and Ron sat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
"I don't know.... something to do with her new pen pal, I think," said Ron. Harry reached into his bag to look at his Dowsing and you book when he realized it wasn't there.  
  
"Shoot...I forgot a book."  
  
"Well, go back and get it," said Ron.  
  
"Tell your mum I'll be right back," said Harry. Harry went back to Flourish and Blotts when he ran into the most unusual girl. Harry just finished paying for his book when he tripped over a small gray and white cat. Harry picked up the cat and looked at her nametag. Destiny.  
  
"That's a pretty name. Where's your owner?" As if to answer his question, a girl ran up to him yelling.  
  
"Destiny! You dumb cat! Why did you run away like that?" she took the cat away and looked at Harry. Harry felt a lump in his throat. The girl was almost as tall as Ron. She had deep blue-green eyes and long brown hair and creamy white skin.  
  
"Thanks for finding her.... she's never run away like that," said the girl. Harry noticed she had a strong accent. "Must be a tourist," he thought absently.  
  
"Well I got to go...see ya," she said before giving her hair an inattentive toss and receding back amongst the stacks of books that filled the store.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
MEETINGS ON THE TRAIN  
  
  
  
September the first came much too fast for Harry. The Wesley's house was a mess the day they were to leave. It was Fred and George's last year at Hogwarts and they were trying to sneak has many pranks into their trunks has they could.  
  
"You will be nice to those American students even if I have to go to Hogwarts and beat it into you everyday," threaten Mrs. Weasley has they boarded the train.  
  
"Don't worry mum...it will be a year they'll remember for the rest of their lives," said Fred as he got on the train.  
  
"Be good," pleaded Mrs. Weasley as she gave Ron and Harry a final bear hug.  
  
"Yes mum," said Ron.  
  
A few moments later they managed to escape her oppressive arms and climb aboard the train. They found a compartment and sort of collapsed in the seats.  
  
"I wonder where Hermione is?" wondered Harry. As if in answer to his question, Hermione came in carrying Crookshanks.  
  
"Hi," she said as she sat down.  
  
"Well, it's about time you showed up," said Ron looking at Hermione. The train took off leaving Platform 9 and 3/4 behind them. Harry went to ask Hermione how she spent the summer when they heard a girl talking.  
  
"Where's Ms. S? I need to talk to her about dying my hair pink." Another girl answered her.  
  
"I don't think she's going to let you...I mean look at your hair now.... I'm surprised that she didn't make you go back to black." Two boys started laughing and one said, "She's right.... you look like you have a rainbow in your hair.  
  
"Don't make me angry Brice.... you know what happens when I'm pissed." The other boy answered.  
  
"I don't think Ms. S would like it if you set the train on fire." Said another boy. There was a moment of quite before a burst of laughter and the first girl was yelling.  
  
"Oh shut up Lina...but you do have a point...if I did set the train on fire we wouldn't have these ugly uniforms." The second boy answered.  
  
"I think you don't like them because they clash with your hair." Another burst of laughter.  
  
"Let's go see who it is," said Ron. Harry and Hermione got up and followed Ron. They followed the laughter to the compartment next to theirs  
  
"So, do you think there're any cute guys at this school?" asked the rainbow-haired girl. Her friend answered.  
  
"I don't know about cute, but two guys are outside our door right now. If you want to see what we look like come in," she said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, shocked.  
  
"How did she know?" asked Ron pulling open the door. Five faces turned to look at them. Harry recognized one right away.  
  
"Your the girl with the cat!" said Harry. She had her hair tied into a ponytail and she was wearing a white halter-top with blue jeans. She turned to Ron and started tutting at him.  
  
"Such bad thoughts and you just met me...what would your mother think?" Ron mouth fell open. The girl stood up offering her hand to Harry.  
  
"Hi. My name is Praylin." She pointed to a girl wearing braids down to her shoulders each braid a different color and dark skin. "This is Skie." She pointed to a black haired girl with dark skin next to her. "This is Lina, Skie's twin sister." She pointed to a blond boy with green eyes, "This is Brice." She pointed to the final boy who had hair blacker then Harry's and blue eyes, "This is Gideon. And you people are..."  
  
"I'm Hermione. This is Harry and this is Ron."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," said Brice shaking Ron's hand.  
  
"How's it's going?" asked Gideon.  
  
"What's up?" asked Skie.  
  
"Ok," said Harry. He looked over at Lina. "Why doesn't she say anything?" Skie look annoyed.  
  
"It's a side effect of being mute," she said.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione blushing.  
  
"Didn't they tell you anything about us or the school?" asked Brice.  
  
"Not really," said Ron. Praylin answered before Skie could say anything.  
  
"We go to Weeping Willow's school for the Gifted. It's near New York on a tiny island that out principle owns. Its combines Muggle high school with magic. The school teaches us to use our powers and how to fit in with normal people. We use hand magic instead of wands.... wands are too easy to see. When you use your hands, it's less obvious," said Praylin.  
  
"They made us all get wands.... even Lina.... she can't talk." Lina shot her a dirty look and moved her hands at Skie. "Yes I know you can hear me! I'm trying to make a point." Lina moved her hands again. "Yeah, yeah...it takes one to know one," said Skie.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Harry.  
  
"She called Skie a Mexican whore," said Gideon.  
  
"Which is like the pot calling the kettle black.... you're Mexican too," said Praylin. Lina made a few motions with her hands and Praylin answered.  
  
"Yes I know I'm white.... what's your point?" Lina gestured again.  
  
" No....not now nor ever."  
  
"So you don't use wands?" asked Hermione trying to change the subject.  
  
"Some do, some don't.... the school really doesn't encourage using wands.... but some people are lazy." said Skie.  
  
"So do you guys play Quidditch around here?" asked Brice.  
  
"Yes.... Harry's on the Gryffindor house team," said Ron.  
  
"Our school wasn't divided into houses.... it caused too many problems between people. Like "Oh I don't like you because you're in that house"...or "I can't hang with you because our houses clash". We do play during gym or during our free time. What's your position?" asked Gideon.  
  
"Seeker," said Harry.  
  
"I'm usually Keeper.... Skie is a really good Seeker and a Beater. Don't make her mad when you're playing with her though...she's pyrokenetic," laughed Gideon. Skie glared at him and suddenly Gideon's pant leg started burning.  
  
"Owww!" cried Gideon trying desperately to put the fire out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were shocked.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It's a talent I have," said Skie.  
  
"So I see you've met the Yankees," said a drawling voice. Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoly and his two 'friends' Goyle and Crabbe.  
  
"I see you got the hex-marks off," said Ron.  
  
"My father wasn't happy, Weasley. You're lucky your father still has his job," said Malfoly.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Skie. Draco turned to her with a smile.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoly," he said like he was addressing the queen. Skie looked at him, smiled and put on a fake accent.  
  
"I'm sorry sugar...was I suppose to be impressed....'cause...I just ain't." Everyone started laughing, except Malfoly and his friends. Lina stared at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" snapped Malfoly. Lina gestured and Skie, Praylin, Brice, and Gideon started rolling.  
  
"What...What did she say?" demanded Malfoly.  
  
Praylin wiped her eyes and said, "Lina says she has heard of people being beaten with the ugly stick, but never thrown from the ugly tree, into the ugly rocks to swim in the ugly river only to drown in the ugly ocean. She wants to know if you will leave because you're hurting her eyes. She may be mute, but she doesn't want to be blind too."  
  
Malfoly opened and closed his mouth repeatedly before turning abruptly and leaving. Goyle and Crabbe followed close behind him like obedient puppies.  
  
"That was great," said Ron.  
  
"You're welcome," said Praylin.  
  
"Well, we're going to get back to our compartment.... we'll see you at Hogwarts," said Harry.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," said Brice. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to their compartment.  
  
"That was weird," said Ron.  
  
"I've heard of Weeping Willow. It's supposed to be the best in the States," said Hermione.  
  
"I can't believe they made fun of the House system though," said Harry.  
  
"They have a point. I mean look how well they get along.... I bet we would get along with Snape a lot better if it wasn't for the Houses," said Hermione.  
  
"I don't think Snape would change his idea of us even if we got rid of the Houses," laughed Ron. The rest of the train ride was uneventful. A few hours later they were at Hogsmeade Station. Harry saw the new students for a few seconds, but this time with them was a young woman with long black hair and a very tan complexion. She was wearing a long black skirt and a white sweater. To Harry's surprise the women and the new students were greeted by Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave the women a deep hug and he ushered them into his carriage.  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
THE CONFUSED SORTING HAT  
  
  
  
"What's taking so long? I'm starving," said Ron. The Great Hall was filled with students waiting for Dumbledore to start the feast.  
  
"I saw him with the Americans.... maybe he's going over the rules with them," said Harry.  
  
"I don't think so...they had to know the rules before coming here," said Hermione. At last Dumbledore entered followed by the Americans and the woman Harry had seen at the station. Dumbledore took his seat at the center of the table and the young woman took the seat at the end of the table. Praylin and the others stood close by her.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few things to say before we get on with the Sorting," Dumbledore began. "As most of you know, we have exchange students joining us this year from the United States. To tell us about the school is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, also from the States, and also a former Hogwarts student, Miss Sophia Serendipity." The woman stood up.  
  
"She must have been the one Skie was calling Miss. S. Gee, if looks could kill, she'd have a severe living impairment by now," whispered Hermione as she nodded slightly at Snape. Professor Snape was glaring at Miss. Serendipity and the other American students.  
  
"I would like to thank each and everyone of you for allowing me and my students the opportunity to come here. It's good to be back at Hogwarts, where as Albus mentioned, I myself attended and graduated from. My students and I come from New York, from Weeping Willow School for the Gifted. We combine traditional Muggle high schooling with magic. This allows our students to either go to a magic college or a Muggle college. We take students as young as ten. Now, I hope we can all enjoy this year together since Weeping Willow is not only the best school in the United States, but one of the most redound in the world. It is good to see a school like Hogwarts is taking in exchange students. Weeping Willow boasts at least one student from each country. May this be an opening to a wonderful change," said Miss. Serendipity, with that she took her seat.  
  
"Now let's get on with our Sorting," said Dumbledore. Professor McGongall brought out the small stool and there stood the old frayed Sorting Hat. The hat opened its eyes and began to sing.  
  
About hundred years or more ago  
  
Four people got together  
  
Who wanted children of magic to unite.  
  
So they all sat down and came up with the school you now sit in.  
  
But, as people do.... they drifted apart. Each wanting a different thing.  
  
So to put the student in the right place...they took a hat and a little magic  
  
And I'm the result in front of you. So put me on your head and let me  
  
Place you in a house.  
  
Will you be in Ravenclaw...where the bright ones dwell.  
  
Will you be in Huffpuff...where the kindness is all round  
  
Will you be in Slytherin...where the craft ones thrive...or  
  
Will you be in Gryffindor.... where the brave ones lie.... put me on your head...and I will tell you the answer.  
  
The students clapped and the hat took a bow. Professor Flitwick came and handed Professor McGonagall the list of new students.  
  
"The exchange students will be sorted first...then our First years. Black, Praylin," called McGonagall.  
  
"Black? Do you think she's realeated to Sirius?" asked Ron.  
  
"Doubt it...Black is a common name. Besides he doesn't have any relatives...does he, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know...he never mentioned any," said Harry. Praylin stepped forward looking at the hat carefully. McGonagall put the hat on her.  
  
"Gryffindor . . .. No no Slytherin . . .. Wait, Ravenclaw . . . no that's not right . . .Gryffindor . . .. That's not right either. Hufflepuff.no no no," said the hat. The Great Hall stared in shock. This was the first time the hat couldn't place a person. Harry knew the hat wanted to place him in Slytherin at first, but it didn't say that out loud.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!" Screamed the hat. Scattered clapping filled the Hall. Praylin looked around nervously and took her sit at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Caldwell, Gideon." Gideon came forward and put the hat on.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!" screamed the hat.  
  
" Solstice, Lina." Lina put the hat on.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!!"  
  
"Solstice, Skie."  
  
"GRYFFINNDOR!!!!!"  
  
"Trinity, Brice."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!"  
  
"Now we will sort our first years," said Professor McGonagall. The first years were sorted.... most of them ending up in Ravenclaw. Professor Dumbledore stood up and started talking.  
  
"A few things you need to know before we start our feast. The forest is off limits. Anyone who goes in the forest will receive the worst detention in Hogwart's history." Everyone shivered at that thought.  
  
"Due to the popularity of last years Yule Dance, I've decided to have another one this year. Quidditch games will start back up in a few weeks, but will be under tight supervision. Trips to Hogsmeade will also be under supervision. Many of you may think these are foolish new rules, however after Cedric's death I will not take any chances with the lives of the students." Many students bowed their heads and muttered silent prays. Harry looked around for Cho, but didn't see her.  
  
"Now, let's enjoy our feast!" said Dumbledore. The tables filled with food and everyone relaxed and started eating.  
  
"That was so weird how the Sorting hat couldn't place Praylin," said Hermione reaching for the bread. Harry looked over at the end of the table where Praylin and the others sat. People from the others houses came up to welcome them. Harry glanced over to the staff table. Miss. Serendipity, Dumbledore, and Hagrid were deep in conversion. Harry's eyes drifted over to Snape. He was staring at Praylin and the others with a look that Harry couldn't quite place...he almost looked sad.  
  
"The feast is over. You will now go to your common rooms," said Dumbledore. Praylin came over to Harry.  
  
"Could you show us where this common room is?" asked Praylin.  
  
"Sure," said Harry. Harry led them to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Do you know the password?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's fire bright," said Hermione. No sooner then the words left her mouth the portrait flew open.  
  
"Wow...I wish they had these for our dorm rooms," laughed Skie. They entered the common room and all five of their jaws dropped. Lina poked Brice and made a few signs with her hands.  
  
"Your right, this is nice.... maybe we could talk Mr. Christi into doing our student center like this," said Brice.  
  
"So where do we sleep?" asked Gideon.  
  
"Our dormitory is right there," said Ron pointing to the door that said "FIFTH YEARS" over it.  
  
"Is that where we sleep?" asked Skie pointing to the door next to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. Lina signed something to Brice and he nodded.  
  
"Sure I'll help you with your trunk.... I mean it is ok for guys to go into the girl's room?" asked Brice.  
  
"It's ok," said Hermione. Brice lifted Lina's trunk and headed towards the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" asked Praylin following Brice and Lina.  
  
"Sure," said Ron.  
  
"Why not," said Harry.  
  
"I'm going to get some sleep...I'll see you in the morning," said Gideon giving Praylin a hug and heading off to the dormitory. Skie, Praylin, Ron, and Harry entered the girl's dormitory. Harry and Ron got a few strange looks from the girls in the dorm.  
  
" God...I'm tried," said Skie falling back on the bed.  
  
"Makes two of us," said Praylin opening her trunk and pulling out a photo in a frame. The picture was black and white and had two people in it. One was an older woman and she was holding a baby about a year old in a garden. Unlike most photos in the wizarding world, this one wasn't moving.  
  
"Who's this?" asked Harry looking at the photo.  
  
"It's my mom," said Praylin.  
  
"She must really miss you right now," said Harry.  
  
"I really wouldn't know...she died a few months after this was taken," said Praylin sadly.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry...my mom is dead too," said Harry.  
  
"My mom had cancer...I lived in an orphanage until I was nine.... Miss S. took me in after that," said Praylin looking at the photo.  
  
"What about your dad?" asked Harry. Praylin was about to answer when Destiny jumped into her lap.  
  
"There you are.... I wondered were you disappeared to," Praylin started petting the cat that purred happily.  
  
"I don't believe this!!!" cried Skie.  
  
"What is it?" asked Brice.  
  
"My Cd player won't work here.... what kind of crap is that???" asked Skie. She threw the Hogwarts history book on her trunk and it started burning.  
  
"Someone get Professor McGongall!!!" screamed Lavender Brown. Lina sighed and went over to Skie. She stared for a minute, raised her hand, palm down, and closed her eyes. A small rain cloud formed below her outstretched fingers a moment later. The rain cloud burst and the fire was put out. Lina looked at her sister and signed something to her.  
  
"I will not learn to control my temper, you wench!"  
  
Lina signed and Skie answered, "You're a Desert crosser!!!"  
  
Lina glared at her sister and started signing rapidly.  
  
"Tu eres un puta!!!" screamed Skie.  
  
Praylin looked at Brice and shook her head.  
  
"They fight like this all the time...just ignore them," said Praylin to the group of girls watching the sisters fight. Lina was signing so fast by this point in time, Harry was surprised that Skie understood what she was saying.  
  
" If I'm spic then you are too," said Skie. She closed the curtains around the bed, indicating to Lina that the fight was over. Lina went over to Brice and was signing rapidly.  
  
"Calm down.... Skie will wake up tomorrow morning.... and you two will sit around making fun of that really ugly guy on the train," said Brice giving Lina a hug.  
  
"I'll see you guys in the morning," said Ron.  
  
"'Night," said Harry. Ron, Harry and Brice went over to their rooms. It was long after Harry lay down that he thought of something. Wasn't Snape supposed to out spying against Voldermort . . . . . ?  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
PRAYLIN'S QUESTIONS  
  
  
  
The next morning was pandemonium as schedules were handed out. Praylin and the others looked over their schedules. Lina studied her carefully then looked over at Praylin's and signed out something.  
  
"They have to have at least one of us with you so we can translate when you speak," said Skie.  
  
"When do we get our lessons from Weeping?" asked Brice.  
  
"Miss S. said we get our lessons sometime this week," said Gideon reaching for bread.  
  
"What lessons?" asked Hermione.  
  
"We have to keep up with our lessons at home...so they're sending them here," said Praylin.  
  
"Where are the Pop-Tarts?" asked Skie.  
  
"Pop-Tarts?" said Ron.  
  
"You don't have Pop-Tarts here do you?" said Skie. She muttered something and reached for an apple.  
  
"Great. We have Potions with Slytherins again," said Harry.  
  
"Is that bad?" asked Gideon.  
  
"Yeah. It is," said Ron.  
  
"Cool! We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing today!" said Skie.  
  
"What did Miss S. teach back at your school?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Same thing she'll be teaching here. She was also our music teacher and our Vice principal," said Brice.  
  
"Class starts in ten minutes," said Hermione grabbing her books.  
  
Miss S. entered the room a few minutes after class officially began. To everyone's shock Miss S. wasn't wearing teacher's robes. She was wearing black velvet flares and a black glittery halter-top instead.  
  
"Good morning boys and girls. My name is Sophia Serendipity, but to make it easier you may call me Miss S. Now this is Defense Against the Dark Arts...right?" The class nodded wondering what she was getting at.  
  
"Now, some people believe that you can defend yourself against the Dark Arts. Others believe in a high power that protects them from evil. I will be teaching you about the high power people believe in. I will also be teaching you ways to defend yourself. Now please open your Sprits and their meanings book to page three." The class opens the books to see a picture of a winged woman.  
  
"Would someone tell me what Muggles call that?" asked Miss S. Hermione's and Praylin's hands shot up at the same time.  
  
"Miss." Miss. S looked at her seating chart. "Granger."  
  
"Muggles call them angels."  
  
"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor. Now would someone like to tell me what the wizarding world likes to call them?" Praylin's hand shot up before Hermione could move her's.  
  
"Miss. Black."  
  
"We call them Guardians."  
  
"Good. Now there are three types of Guardians. The head Guardian, The Demi-Guardian, and the Under-Linings. Now does anyone know any of these three do?" No one answered.  
  
"There are five head Guardians.," she continued after a long pause. "Each has their own element of Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Spirit. And some people believe that there is one Guardian who has control of all the elements. Demi-Guardians are beings that serve under the Guardians. And some people believe the Under-Lining is taken over by a Guardian to do there work on earth. Some people deem them god-like. Now I want to you to read chapter one, sections one through four and answer the questions at the end of each section.  
  
  
  
"That was too easy," said Hermione.  
  
"The first day with Miss. S is always easy.don't let her fool you though. The lessons get harder," said Gideon.  
  
"So were is Care of Magical Creatures?" asked Brice looking at his schedule.  
  
"Oh that's outside, near Hagrid's hut," said Harry.  
  
"Who's Hagrid?" asked Praylin.  
  
"He teaches Care of Magical Creatures," said Ron. Praylin nodded and looked ahead with a determed face. Gideon looked at worried.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Gideon.  
  
"I came all this way to do this," said Praylin. Gideon was going to say more but Skie poked him and nodded at Harry and the others.  
  
"We'll talk about this later," said Praylin.  
  
"You know it's rude to talk about things that you don't want other people to know about in front of them," said Ron. Skie turned and glared at Ron. Suddenly the hem of Ron's robe caught on fire.  
  
"Ouch!!!" screamed Ron stamping out the fire.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Praylin. "It's not that we don't want you to know.it's just a touchy subject I have to handle right now and Gideon and the guys know it best. I promise when I find out what I'm looking for you'll know." Skie glared and walked away. Lina sighed and signed something a Brice.  
  
"Hey she's your sister and you can't sell her on E-bay," laughed Brice.  
  
"What's E-bay?" asked Ron.  
  
"We'll tell you later," laughed Praylin.  
  
  
  
"Mornin," called Hagrid. Praylin and the other Americans looked at Hagrid in shock.  
  
"Jesus Christ. I hate to piss him off," said Skie.  
  
" Now for part of the year, ya be raising some pixies," said Hagrid.  
  
"What for?" asked Malfoly.  
  
"If you would shut up for five seconds he could tell us," snapped Skie. Malfoly glared at her but didn't say anything. Hagrid smiled at Skie.  
  
"Cause Professor Sprout needs fresh dust. The other half of the year you're to be studying sea creatures," said Hagrid. Hagrid pulled out a small box. "These are just a few days are old. Still babes." Hagrid went around the class with the box and gave everyone their own pixies.  
  
"Their so cute," cried Lavender. The pixies were small enough to put in a ring box. Their hair and bodies were a light green color. Their wings were purple and glittered in the light.  
  
"This could be interesting," said Brice studying the pixie in his hand.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling Hagrid is taking things easy this year, because of what happened last year?" asked Ron. Harry thought back to last year when Hagrid tried to get them to raise Blasted-Ended Skrewts and they ended up killing each other.  
  
"Well no chance of these hurting each other," said Harry. At that moment, Skie's pixie woke up, grabbed Malfoly's pixie by the hair and threw it across the room.  
  
"Eh, break it up," cried Hargid trying to separate the pixies. The pixies broke free and out the window.  
  
"You were saying," said Hermione. Hargid got Skie and Malfoly new pixies. The Americans sat at the same table whispering to each.  
  
"So do you think he knows anything?" asked Gideon.  
  
"He's been here for over twenty years. He had to run into her sometime," said Skie.  
  
"Class dismissed," said Hargid. Harry, Ron and Hermione picked up there books and looked at the Americans. Skie, Lina and Brice left, but Gideon and Praylin were whispering back and forth.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Gideon taking Praylin's hand  
  
"I'm sure," said Praylin with a smile. Gideon smiled back and kissed her on the check.  
  
"I'll see you in a little bit," said Gideon. He turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at him. He blushed and walked over to them.  
  
"Are you three my new guides?" asked Gideon with a laugh. The four started walking back towards the castle.  
  
"So why did you kiss Praylin?" asked Ron. Gideon blushed.  
  
"Well.I thought guys were supposed to kiss their girlfriends," said Gideon.  
  
"I didn't know you two were dating," said Harry.  
  
"Praylin and I were in the same home together when Miss. S took us out. We've been friends scine then and one day that friendship just went a little further," said Gideon with a smile. They went in the Great Hall and sat next to Brice, Lina and Skie.  
  
"You people don't have tacos," said Skie.  
  
"What's a taco?" asked Ron.  
  
"Don't you people have normal food? I'm sending mom a letter! I want some fucking tacos and Pop-Tarts," cried Skie. Lina sighed and signed something to Skie.  
  
"I will not watch my mouth! I have freedom of speech!" yelled Skie.  
  
"That's in America.we're in England," said Brice.  
  
"Ah, Son of bitch," muttered Skie and grabbed a piece of ham. Praylin came in right after lunch.  
  
"Hi guys," her eyes were bright and she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Brice.  
  
"I'll tell you later," said Praylin reaching for a sandwich. The bell rang and the Americans looked at their schedules.  
  
"Transfigurations..where's that?" asked Brice. Harry smiled.  
  
"Just follow us," he said.  
  
"Wonderfully done, Miss Black," said Professor McGonagall after looking over Praylin's mouse that she had changed from a gray sock. Hermione got a funny look on her face.  
  
"This is the first time Professor McGongall has said anything to Hermione about her work," whispered Ron to Harry.  
  
"Now I want you to practice some more on your socks for next time," said Professor McGongall before dismissing the class. Praylin went up to Professor McGongall and just before Harry walked out he heard her say to Praylin.  
  
"I should have known you were Mercy's daughter. The resemblance is uncanny."  
  
"Last, but not least, Potions," said Ron with a sneer.  
  
"What's wrong with Potions? I love Potions," said Praylin running to catch up with them.  
  
"Wait to you meet Snape," said Harry.  
  
The class was settled in. Slytherins on one side, Gryffindors on the other. Praylin was talking excited with the other Americans.  
  
"So do you really think it's him?" whispered Gideon.  
  
"I hope so.it would answer a lot of questions for me," said Praylin. Lina signed something to Praylin and Praylin gave her a wan smile.  
  
"Thanks, I need the luck." Snape walked in the class and gave the table where the Americans sat a dirty look.  
  
"What is that around your neck?" asked Snape walking over to their table and pointing a Praylin. Harry looked and noticed a silver necklace around Praylin's neck. It was a circle that had three leafs in the circle.  
  
"It's a necklace," Praylin said shortly.  
  
"I don't allow jewelry in here," said Snape glaring at her. "Take it off and give to me," he said holding his hand out.  
  
"No! It's my mother's necklace. I've had scine I could walk. I won't take it off," said Praylin looking Snape in the eye.  
  
"God she's brave," whispered Neville. Snape gave Praylin one final glare and said.  
  
"Put the necklace inside your robes. I see it again I will take it away," with that he turned on his heel and went to the front. Praylin looked after him and open her book. Snape was in a very foul mood and assigned a very difficult potion.  
  
"Longbottom are you deaf?! I said two wings and one rose root," he snapped. "Por qué no escoge usted en alguien su propio tamaño? Usted jackass." Said Skie. The Americans sniffled their laugher.  
  
"What's so funny, Miss Solstice?" glared Snape. Skie looked at him.  
  
"I said you're right sir. He is a jackass." Snape glared and walked away. Neville looked like he was going to cry. Skie leaned over to Neville.  
  
"Actually I said," Why doesn't he pick on someone his own size, the jackass." Neville smiled and tried to fix his potion.  
  
"I want the class to read pages 1 though 25 for next lesson. Be ready for a quiz. Class dismissed," said Snape. The class picked up their books and walked out, except Praylin.  
  
"I'll see you guys for dinner," said Praylin. Harry and the others walked out.  
  
"Aww shoot I forgot my book," said Harry looking though his bag.  
  
"Better hurry," said Ron. Harry turned and ran back towards the dungeon. He opened the door careful and saw Praylin standing in front of Snape's desk.  
  
"Mr. Snape," said Praylin carefully.  
  
"It's Professor Snape. And if this about your necklace the answer is still no. I'm not about to chance the rules for some foreigners," he said though clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh no..it's not about my necklace. It's about these," with that Praylin sat a letter in front of Snape. From where Harry was he could see the writing on the envelope was that of a woman's.  
  
"My mother, Mercy Black, wrote to you. I haven't read any of them. But you sent them all back to her. Did you know my mother?" asked Praylin looking a Snape. Snape took the letter, looked at for a moment before ripping it in half. He stood up and was face to face with Praylin.  
  
"I knew your mother," he hissed. "And she was nothing but a whore. Don't ever ask me anything about her again." Praylin look like crying, but she blinked her tears away and glared at Snape.  
  
"You're lying! I don't know why. But I know you are." And with that Praylin grabbed the ripped up letter and ran away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
SKIE'S SONG  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Praylin ran right pass Harry and didn't stop until she was at the Gryffindor table. Harry was finally able to catch up with her they. Praylin was crying and telling Ron, Hermione and the others what happened. Ron and Hermione looked shocked; they knew Snape was mean, but not how mean. Brice and Lina looked uncertain how to help Praylin, and Skie and Gideon were furious.  
  
"Wait till I see him on a dark corner," said Gideon.  
  
"Maybe we should see Miss. S," said Brice trying to calm Gideon down.  
  
"Fuck that! I wanna go home. That bitch-ass teacher had no right to say that about Praylin's mama. I say we go home and file a nice lawsuit," said Skie. Praylin dried her eyes.  
  
"He's lying though! I don't know why I know.I just know," said Praylin.  
  
"Maybe cause she turned him down for date. Let's face it Snape's a prick," said Skie. Then an evil grin crossed her face.  
  
"Oh no.don't do it!" said Praylin.  
  
"Weelll," Skie started singing.  
  
"Don't!" said Praylin.  
  
"Weelll," she started again.  
  
"I said stop it Skie!" screamed Praylin.  
  
"Oh right, oh right," said Skie sadly and walked away.  
  
"For a second I thought she was going to sing." Skie ran back and started singing.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh! Have you ever met Professor Snape? He's the biggest prick in the wide world. He's a stupid prick, with an itty-bitty dick. He's a prick to all the boys and girls."  
  
"Skie! Shut-up!" hissed Praylin. People were starting to stare.  
  
"On Monday he's a prick, on Tuesday he's prick on Wednesday through Saturday he's a prick. Then on Sunday just to be different he's a super king kamema prick.  
  
"Have you ever met Professor Snape he's the biggest prick in the whole wide world. He's a stupid prick with an itty-bitty dick. He's a prick, prick, prick, prick, prick!  
  
Skie was dancing and singing when Snape came up behind her, glaring.  
  
"Prick, prick, prick he's a fucking prick! Snape is a prick and he's such a dirty prick! I really mean Professor Snape is a big fat fucking Prick. Professor Snape! Cha!" Everyone was staring at Skie with their months open.  
  
"What! Do we want a repeat?" asked Skie. They just shut sat there.  
  
"That bastard is right behind me isn't he?" Lina nodded. Skie turned around and flashed Snape a smile.  
  
"Hi Professor! Bye Professor!" and with that Skie ran past Snape and was running out the Great Hall.  
  
"Come back here!" he screamed and ran after her. The whole Great Hall stared after Skie and Snape before breaking into wild laughing.  
  
"That was the greatest moment in Hogwart's history!" gasped Ron between fits of laughing.  
  
"We better see Miss. S before Snape does," said Praylin getting up. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed them.  
  
"So why are you asking teachers about your mother?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, I was hoping they could give me some answer about my dad," said Praylin.  
  
"You don't know about your dad?" asked Hermione. Praylin shook her head and leaned against Gideon.  
  
"See my mom went to Hogwarts and graduated in 81 then she went to America after she graduated, but no one knows what happened to her after that. But I know she had me after she came to America because I was born in 85. So between Graduation and America my mom had to meet my dad. I was hoping someone here would tell me who my mom was involved with. I talked with Hargid, but he was busy and said he would talk to me later. Professor McGongall gave me a list of people to talk to."  
  
"Then I found in my mom's hope chest these letters," said Praylin holding up the letter Snape ripped in half. "And I thought he might be friends with my mom. But.I guess I was wrong." Said Praylin drying her eyes.  
  
"He had no right to say that," said Gideon glaring. Lina looked at him and signed.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't do anything stupid.while we're here." Praylin knocked on Miss. S's door.  
  
"Come in," she called. Praylin opened the door and everyone followed her in. Miss S was sitting at her desk looking though papers.  
  
"Hello. I got a letter from Mr. Christi today..." Miss. S looked at Praylin. "I take it our first day isn't has go as we hoped."  
  
"No," said Praylin and she went into what Snape said about her mom. Miss. S's face grew harder by the second.  
  
"Why that self-righteous..." Miss. S cut herself off. "Dumbledore is going to hear about this. Where's Skie?"  
  
"Hiding," said Brice and he launched into Skie's song. Miss. S starting laughing.  
  
"Oh that girl. She's after my own heart," she said wiping her eyes. "I will have to talk to her though. But don't worry Praylin.you will get an apology. Now go to your rooms. I'll see you in the morning," said Miss. S getting up and leaving the room.  
  
"So when is Miss. S sending me home?" asked Skie sitting in a chair near the fireplace.  
  
"Not now," said Brice plopping next to her.  
  
"So how did you get away?" asked Harry.  
  
"I hid in the boy's bathroom for twenty minutes," said Skie. "So what's she going to do with Prick-boy?"  
  
"Miss. S is going to talk to Dumbledore," said Gideon.  
  
"I wrote mom. She's going to send us some tacos and tamales and some bizcochito," said Skie with a smile. Lina grinned and hugged her sister and signed to her.  
  
"I know you love me," said Skie.  
  
"What are bizcochito?" asked Ron.  
  
"God! Don't you people know anything?" said Skie in exasperation.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
PRAYLIN'S VISON  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Snape, Miss. S and Dumbledore were missing from the head table.  
  
"Take it Miss. S was good to her word," said Skie.  
  
"Never known Miss. S not to stick to her word," said Praylin. Suddenly the owls came in delivering the morning mail. Ten owls dropped a box in front of Praylin and the others along with a letter.  
  
"Are those your lessons?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yep," said Gideon opening the box.  
  
"We can sort out books later.who wrote us?" asked Brice.  
  
"Big Sister Rebecca," said Praylin.  
  
"Who?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Rebecca. She's our dance teacher back home. We call her big sister because she acts like a sister to all us.  
  
"You call your teacher by her first name?" said Harry.  
  
"Only Rebecca, cause she's Brice's older sister," said Skie. Praylin opened the letter and started reading. He face broke into a huge grin.  
  
"Guys! Big Sister is getting married!" cried Praylin.  
  
"No way!" screamed Brice grabbing the letter. " About time Big Brother Noah popped the question."  
  
"Big Sister wants us to sing at her wedding," said Praylin smiling at Gideon.  
  
"Figures! What else does she want?" asked Gideon.  
  
"To keep up with our dancing. She says she wants us in top shape when we get home. She wants Brice to be good. She says that she misses us. That's it to quite without Skie around. She hopes to see us soon and that the wedding is July 21," said Praylin folding up the letter.  
  
"Do you know where Divinations is?" asked Gideon.  
  
"Upstairs. You can follow us," said Ron.  
  
"What do you have?" asked Praylin. Skie looked at her schedule.  
  
"Me, Lina and Brice have Ancient Runes," said Skie.  
  
"Well, see you later," said Praylin.  
  
  
  
"Don't.you.people.believe.in..elevators?" wheezed Gideon.  
  
"No that would make sense," said Praylin holding her side.  
  
"It's not that bad once you get used to it," said Harry. They went up into the Divinations room. The room seemed darker and smoker then ever. Professor Trelawney was sitting next to the fireplace in a high-backed chair wearing robes of a shiny purple material.  
  
"Is that the teacher?" asked Praylin in a whisper. Ron nodded. Praylin and Gideon took a seat at the table next to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hello class. I see we have been blessed with two more numbers," said Professor Trelawney looking at Praylin and Gideon. "Tell me how long have you two known each other?" Praylin and Gideon looked at each other.  
  
"About six years," said Gideon.  
  
"How long have you been lovers?" A giggle settled over the room and Praylin was blushing.  
  
"Ummm.Gideon and I haven't.done that yet..but.we've been dating for two years," said Praylin.  
  
"Not in this life! But in you past lives you two we're great lovers," cried Professor Trelawney.  
  
"I would like to see that," snickered Gideon. Praylin smacked him.  
  
"This year will study past lives and the meanings they have in this life. The other half we will learn how to dowse. Now take out Past Lives Uncovered," said Trelawney. The class took out there books and starting figuring how many lives they had before this.  
  
"You were born in July. So that means you've had five lives. But it was on an odd day so that means nine lives," said Ron flipping through the book trying to figure out Harry's past.  
  
"So Pray.how good was I?" asked Gideon. Praylin sat there with her quill in hand. Her eyes seemed to have glazed over and she was frozen. Gideon looked worried.  
  
"Praylin.Praylin! Praylin answer me!" said Gideon dropping the book and shaking her. The class stopped what they were doing and stared at them.  
  
"It's coming," Praylin whispered.  
  
"What is! Tell me," said Gideon fighting the fear in his voice.  
  
"The fallen ones are coming. They bring something horrible with them, but they also bring with them my past and my long lost dream," she said in the same whisper and then she fell over. Gideon caught her.  
  
"Someone get Miss. S!" screamed Gideon shaking Praylin.  
  
"Take her to the nurse. I'll get your teacher," said Trelawney disappearing into the fireplace. Gideon picked Praylin up and started to the trapdoor.  
  
"Where's the nurse?" demanded Gideon.  
  
"Will show you!" said Harry.  
  
  
  
"So she just passed out?" asked Miss. S taking Praylin's hand. Madam Pomfrey had put Praylin in bed and was now going to get Dumbledore.  
  
"She said something about the fallen ones and her past, then she passed out," said Gideon running a hand through her head.  
  
"I'll have to write Mr. Christi about this," said Miss. S.  
  
"Is Dumbledore going to send us home?" asked Gideon.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Cause Skie had her little song and dance about Professor Snape and Praylin scared the whole class with her fainting," said Gideon. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"If I kicked every student out who had said something nasty about Snape.half the school would be gone and has for fainting..she isn't the first. People will forget in time," said Dumbledore. Praylin stirred and tried to sit up.  
  
"What.what happened?" asked Praylin.  
  
"You had one of you spells," said Miss. S. Praylin groaned.  
  
"Did you see anything?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't remember," said Praylin rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Now everyone out. This girl needs rest," said Madam Pomfrey pushing them out the door.  
  
"What kinda of spells does Praylin have?" asked Harry. Gideon sighed.  
  
"Praylin is kinda physic. A real physic.not like the weirdo upstairs. Praylin saw the Oklahoma City bombing in one of her visions. It really messed her up. She didn't sleep for a week afterward," said Gideon shaking her head.  
  
"Why didn't you get us!" demanded Skie when she found out about Praylin.  
  
"I freaked!" said Gideon going through the books that were sent to them.  
  
"That's not smart," said Brice going through his math book.  
  
"I want to see Praylin," said Skie.  
  
"I don't know. Madam Pomfrey is a hard one to get past," said Harry.  
  
"I don't care. That girl is my best homey and I'm going to see her," said Skie getting up and heading towards the door.  
  
"Wait up!" cried Gideon. Hermione sighed, got up and followed.  
  
"You guys coming?" asked Hermione.  
  
"We are," said Ron and Harry.  
  
"We'll stay here," said Brice.  
  
"Suit yourselves," said Skie.  
  
They got up to the Hospital wing when they heard voices.  
  
"The next time you say something that vindictive towards one of my students...I'll have you're job on a platter," hissed Miss. S. They opened the door careful and peeked in. Miss. S was standing next to Praylin's bed and Snape was a few feet away from her.  
  
"I'll say what I want! She had no right meddling in business that wasn't her's," hissed Snape.  
  
"That business is finding out what happened to her father. She went to you because you have the answers," said Miss. S quietly.  
  
"That was a long time ago. I hardly remember that man," he said through clench teeth.  
  
"That's bullshit Severus Snape, and you know it!" said Miss. S glaring at Snape. Snape got up and was face to face with Miss. S his arm pulled back has if to hit her. "Hit me! I dare you! But, pray it knocks me out. Because by god if it doesn't, Dumbledore himself won't be able to save you form me!" Snape pulled back.  
  
"Control your students Sophia and watch your back," he hissed  
  
"Maybe you should watch yours. I spent nine years trying to find Mercy Black's daughter and almost seven years raising her and if you think I'm going to let some bitter, hateful, traitor hurt her you're wrong! The sooner you come out with your sins the sooner you'll save your soul," she said dangerous. Snape glared at her and headed for the door. Hermione pulled them into a side hallway before being run over by Snape.  
  
"I've never seen Miss. S that angry," said Skie as they turned back and headed for the common room.  
  
"I can't believe Snape was about to hit her though. What did she mean about him having the answers about Praylin's dad?" asked Harry.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," said Gideon. Harry thought about this and decided it was time to write Sirius a letter.  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
THE FALLEN ONES  
  
  
  
New Jersey.  
  
"So you don't believe in the higher powers because of Harriet the Spy?" asked a young woman. The man beside her answered.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Why!"  
  
"Well Ole Golly and her wise nature represents Buddha, so there's your eastern religions. And Harriet with her wondering ways and always telling the truth is a representation of Jesus. And what happens to Harriet for writing down the truth? Her "notebook" aka the Bible is found by her best friend, who is a representation of Judas. And then she is persecuted and rejected by all her friends."  
  
"Oh my god. I never thought of it like that," said the woman.  
  
"See what I don't understand is why. Why do we fear this parent who shakes a finger at from thousands of years ago and says, " If you don't do what I said.I'll fucking spank you!" said the man.  
  
"Oh god! What have I been doing with my life?" asked the woman.  
  
"You know what! I say you take the money you've earn from selling tickets for your church and clean yourself up, buy a dress, and go party," said the man. The woman smiled and thanked him and walked away. The man started laughing and sat down in a chair.  
  
"You know I don't understand about you? You know there is a higher power.you've been there, you've spoken to the Powers and yet I heard you claim not to believe in anything," said the man with black hair. His white haired friend turned to him with a smile.  
  
"I just love screwing with people. I don't get you. Why do you feel the need to come to the McDonald's everyday?"  
  
"It's funny, Felix. That's why. I mean look at these people. You see that couple over there?" he said pointing to a girl with an older man.  
  
"Yeah, Isaac I see them. What's the point?" asked Felix.  
  
"Well that girl is 16 and the man is 55 and she's pregnant with his baby and she wants him to leave his wife of thirty years for her," laughed Isaac.  
  
"So that's why you made me come here. I'm missing Sally because of your fetish with people and their freak relationships?" asked Felix.  
  
"I found someone who can get us home," said Isaac. Felix froze.  
  
"You screwing with me right?" asked Felix.  
  
"I don't think so," said a thrid man. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. He had gray hair and gray eyes, but didn't look a day over twenty-five.  
  
"Well if it isn't Leon. You slick bitch! How did you get out of Judgment?" asked Felix.  
  
"I found a new master. And he's willing to help you two out," said Leon.  
  
"So what's the deal?" asked Felix.  
  
"We kill some ex-Death eaters and Lord Voldermort gets us back home," said Isaac.  
  
"Lord Voldermort! Fuck that! He's crazy!" said Felix getting up. Isaac pulled him down.  
  
"Now, now don't be so hasty," said Isaac.  
  
"He wants you to help him and in return he can get you home. You won't be Demi powers anymore, but you can go home," said Leon.  
  
"What all is included in this deal?" asked Isaac.  
  
"You go to Europe, kill a few traitors to Voldermort, then you find the last daughter and convince her to team up with Voldermort and you go home," said Leon.  
  
"The last daughter. The only daughter?" asked Isaac.  
  
"One in the same!" said Leon.  
  
"Why her?" asked Felix.  
  
"Because she has powers that exceed the mother and with her on his side no one can stop him. Not even that nut job Dumbledore," said Leon.  
  
"I don't know. How can he get us home?" asked Felix.  
  
"After you convince her to team up with him. You cut off your wings, you become human and when you become humans you have a clean soul and then you die," said Leon.  
  
"Die! I don't wanna die," cried Felix.  
  
"Hey it gets you home so don't knock it. So are you in or out?" asked Leon. Isaac turned to Felix.  
  
"Give us a minute," said Isaac. Isaac pulled Felix into the men's room and locked the door.  
  
"Fuck that! He wants the last daughter. I'm not about to go out and piss off the Powers again. The last time we did that we got kicked out. And what happens if his wrong and when we die we go to Judgment. I'll send life in New Jersey before going to Judgment," said Felix.  
  
"That can't happen because after we become human we have clean souls and they can't keep us out," said Isaac.  
  
"What if your wrong like you always are?" asked Felix.  
  
"I'm not wrong."  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember you saying a thousand years ago when you told me to tell the Powers that I wasn't going to do their dirty work anymore. And what happened? I believe we got sent here," said Felix. Isaac glared at him.  
  
"I told you to lay down the scythe and ask for something else that didn't involve killing. Not to get drunk, piss on the scythe and tell the Powers off."  
  
"Ok so we both screwed up. But let's not repeat it. By killing people."  
  
"There not people. They're death-eaters. They're all ready going to Judgment we'll just send them a little early," said Isaac. Felix sighed.  
  
"But the Last Daughter. I think that's seriously going to piss the Powers off."  
  
"The Powers haven't tapped her yet, so she doesn't know who she really is so all we have to do is let her in on part of her powers and send her to Voldermort and it's all set and we go home," said Isaac.  
  
"Fine! But, if you're wrong I'm going to beat the hell out of you in Judgment," said Felix.  
  
"Deal," said Isaac giving Felix a high five.  
  
  
  
"So how longer do we have to do this?" asked Felix when they were at the airport.  
  
"About a year," said Isaac.  
  
"Wow my last year on earth. If the Powers hadn't taken away my penis I'd go get laid," laughed Felix.  
  
"Well we can do the next best thing," said Isaac.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Go kill people." An old lady next to them spit out her coffee. "No not you," said Felix. 


End file.
